Romeo and Juliet Jonas
by Miss Dani
Summary: Quick, old project. Josie Vasquez deals with an annoying brat of a song writer during her school day only to be lured into love with lyrics while evading her fathers drunken blows. OOC Jonas Brothers
1. Intro

"Shut up, Jonas! I'll seriously have to kick your freaking butt!"

"Yeah well, try and make me!" said the curly headed boy. I growled under my breath as the teacher walked into the class room. She rapped her wooden ruler on the desk making the class jump up in attention. Mrs. Ludwig was about as uptight as the gray bun on the back of her hair. The only thing interesting about her was the fact that she shared a last name that corresponds with one of the world's greatest classical music composers.

Nick Jonas got on my nerves every day before history class. Him and his buddies sat in the back of the class and shot spit balls at the back of my head when the teacher wasn't looking.

But today, I was ready.

Mrs. Ludwig droned on about 18th century warriors in south China and grabbed a stick of yellow chalk off the edge of her desk. She turned to scratch something onto the green "black" board when BAM!

"Hey! What was that!?" screeched the curly boy.

I slipped back around in my chair and stifled my laughter.

"Mr. Jonas, I would appreciate it if you would _pay attention_ to my lesson. It will be on your quiz tomorrow," Mrs. Ludwig snapped and returned back to the chalk board.

Some of the students snickered as Nick shuffled through his mass of curls for the giant spitball I just shot as his head. He pulled it out of his hair and shuddered.

I gave him a look of pure revenge when he mouthed, "Oh, it's on."

Nicholas Jerry Jonas didn't seem to have much respect for the fact that girls don't like spitballs. And no, don't ask how I know his full name. That's a story for another time.

A tear of loose-leaf notebook paper from the back of the room told me that the war had just begun.


	2. Chapter 1

"Josie! Get up! Josie! Get up!" my alarm screeched. Sometimes I regret setting my alarm to scream my name every weekday morning at 6:30am. I pulled the pillow off my head and sleepily searched for the snooze button. I found and slammed my hand down so hard I thought I broke it. I fell back asleep for a moment or two and then blinked a couple times. I kicked off the countless blankets off my bed and rolled onto the floor.

"I hate mornings," was the only audible thing I was able to say for the next ten minutes.

I decide it's time to take that tragic look in the mirror.

"Ewww," I say aloud, looking at the frizzy mass on my head. Time to get to work. Thank God for all the hair care products I had stuffed up on my makeup table. After a bit of elbow grease my hair is sleek, straight, and shiny, just the way I like it.

But first, I do believe I should introduce myself. My name is Josandra Vazquez, Josie for short. I don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me something you can't ever find on one of those souvenir key chains at those little beach shops. I guess you could say I'm skinny, I work out a bit on weekends. My hair is that golden-red color and I always wear it straight. My favorite color is green and I was born in December. I'm pretty tall and I would say I have a decent sense of style. What an intro…

Anyways, mom's in the kitchen making pancakes. I trudge out into the kitchen in a polo top and my pajamas pants.

"Josie, why don't you go put some pants on while I finish making the bacon?" mom asks.

"Mmmkay," I say going back into my room. It's surprisingly clean. I yank open my closet door and pull out a pair of light, faded jeans with cute silver sequins lining the pockets. I search my shoe rack for my sparkly ballet flats.

In the back, as usual. I set them out by the front door and take a seat at the kitchen table. Mom drops a gigantic pancake and four strips of bacon. I'm so hungry I ate like I've never seen food before. And soon after, it's time to catch the bus.

"Bye sweetie, and goodnight if I don't see you tonight!" mom calls. I wave goodbye and shut the door. My mother works until 11:00pm, 2 jobs. I blame my father.

The bus stop is two houses over so I'm there in a heartbeat.

"Hey Ash," I say, approaching the sidewalk corner. Ashley Velahi has been my best friend since I was in diapers. She could practically be my big sister. Well, if our families has some kind of distant relativity or whatever.

"Hey Josie, you're dad home this morning?" she asked.

"No, thank God," I replied. Ash scoffed. "He was out at that new bar that opened last night," I said, drifting off.

"You know, sometimes I wish I could steal you away and take you to my house. We have pizza whenever we wanna," she laughed.

"Wish it was that way at my house. Meatloaf is disgusting," I laughed too.

"Finish that history homework last night?" she said, pulling two dumdum pops out of her book bag. Ash always had a butterscotch one for me and a cotton candy one for herself.

"Yeah but it took ages. I couldn't remember a thing Mrs. Ludwig said with that Jonas boy blowing spitballs at me," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah I know, sometimes I think Ludwig should just throw him into detention and get it over with," she said.

"I agree. If that little punk keeps messing with me I'm gunna kick his butt," I joked.

The neighbor boy had just arrived at the bus stop.

"Hey Matt," Ash and I said. Ash stifled a giggle and miraculously the twinkie yellow school bus rounded the corner.

The bus driver lazily opened the bus door and we climbed on. I took a seat next to some upper classman who was texting away on her cell.

I could tell today was going to be long and boring.

When I got to school I couldn't help but shudder and I peered upon the school banner.

Kingston High School Hopes You Soar High!

We got to school and all us tired student filed off the bus. Courtney was waiting for is by the gym door. Courtney Valentine: my other best friend. I met her a few years ago at a summer sports camp my mother dragged me to join. She said it would take my mind off of my father's drinking problem. And well, it didn't but I made one of the best friends a girl could ever have. With Ash, Courtney, and me, we make up the Three V Girlz. It's like our secret formation name, so to speak?

"Hey Courtney," Ash said. They both air smooched.

"You guys are so lame," I laughed.

"No, you're just lame cause you're not like us," Ash said and high fived Courtney.

"Come to my locker?" I asked. "Sure," they replied in unison. We pulled our way through the sear of kids and found our way to the main building. The new school doors still stuck to the frame, so all three of us grabbed hold of the handle and pulled with all our might.

We got to my locker and I twisted in my combination and the door swung open. Inside my locker was a mass off stickers and mini posters I got from magazines. I pulled out my Pre-Geometry book and my History book (the biggest one at that) and shoved them into my book bag.

*****

First period: History.

Putting up with that Jonas boy every day for the next 4 years could just be the end of the world for me. Me and him have been pestering each other for just about ever. Monday it's spitballs, Tuesday it's crumpled up paper, Wednesday it might just be bits of eraser. No matter what the day is, there is always some kind of war between us.

I walked in and took my assigned seat in the front and Ash went to hers on the left side of the room. The other students came in and started talking.

Nick walked past my desk and shot me the "war glare" and took his seat in the back.

Mrs. Ludwig came in and shut the door. As soon as it shut the bell rang. U pushed her glasses up onto her nose and picked up her favorite wooden ruler.

"Today class, we'll be having a quiz on 18th century Chinese warriors. I hoped you studied because the test starts now," she slammed a copy of today's exam on my desk. I dug into my book bag for a pencil. I looked at the test. It was 5 questions long, which means if I get one of them wrong its totally gunna bust up my grade.

I penciled in what I thought was the correct answer to question 1 when a crumpled piece of paper hit me in the back of the head. I picked it up off the floor and read what was inside.

"Hey Loser". It was from Nick. I wrote in "Freak." and threw it back. This kept on happening until just about everyone had turned in their tests.

Mrs. Ludwig left the classroom on an emergency and called in a substitute. The sub let us do what we wanted to as long as we didn't get "out of control".

I scooted across the room and sat next to Ash. We talked about random things until the bell rang.

The day went on as usual. Stopping at the locker after every other period. And then 6th period happened. Algebra with Mr. Jonas. Oh the joy.

Okay guys, I realize this isn't very good yet. And it was really hard for me to write this first chapter. It doesn't really get good (in my opinion) until the next chapter. I had to write something like this as an intro to the details and such in the story. I promise the next chapter will be so much better. And I'm sorry if it was too long. I didn't know where to end it.

**7 COMMENTS = NEW CHAPTER!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

Gosh guys! I'm so happy I have a lot of readers and this is only the 2nd chapter! Keep this up and I'll be posting new chapters so fast you won't be able to keep up haha!

Oh! And to all you who think at the end of the last chapter "Mr. Jonas", not it's not Papa Jonas lol it's Nick. As you can tell, Josie doesn't like calling him by his first name.

Anyways, enjoy!

I dragged myself down the crowded hallway, hauling my oversized backpack over my shoulders. I cranked open the heavy door to my Pre-Geometry/Algebra class. Ashley was sitting in the back of the room. I slammed my book bag down next to my desk and went over to join her.

"Hey Ash, whatcha doin?" I asked.

"Shh! I don't wanna get caught!" she whispered, closing her phone into her pocket. I just laughed and continued talking.

Nick came in by himself today and sat in the seat right next to me.

"Hey loser," he said grinning.

"Hi freak," I replied back scowling. He stared at me, not blinking. I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you staring at me?"

"It's just so gross…"

"What is?" I asked, getting a little self-conscious of what might be on me.

"Your face…ew…" he said and laughed.

"Ugh!" I got up and returned to my seat. Something hit me in the lower back. I turned around just quick enough to see him hide a straw from the lunch room. _Little punk…_

Aside from Nick Jonas bugging the crap out of me, my last period class was actually kind of fun. Ash raised her hand up and waved it around. The teacher called on her. "Yes Ashley?"

"Can I move up to the front of the room? I can't see from back here," she said squinting. Lies.

"Sure, you can sit in the extra desk next to Josandra," the teacher replied. I growled. "I'm sorry, _Josie_," the teacher put a sarcastic emphasis on my name. I rolled my eyes and Ash took a seat next to me. We high fived each other. "Hugs are over rated!" we called in unison and laughed.

Today's wonderful lesson: The Quadratic Formula. Oodles of fun! Not.

"What the heck does negative b plus-or-minus the square root of b squared minus four times a times c over 2 times a mean anyways?" Ash asked.

"I have no idea," I said trying not to laugh. Ash and I were terrible at math.

A paper ball hit me in the back of the head. I groaned and picked it up and un rolled it.

"Ewww it's Josie," the paper read.

"Ewww it's Jonas," I scribbled back and threw it at him. He wasn't looking and it fell right down the back of his shirt. He screamed like a little girl, frightened, and jump from his seat. Ash and I toppled over laughing. Tears were forming in out eyes.

"Ahh!" we joked about it, turning purple in the face from lack of oxygen.

"Everyone's hush. Nicholas, please take your seat," the teacher said. Nick was bright fire engine red in the face and he sat back down in his seat. Ash wiped a tear off her cheek.

"That was absolutely priceless!" I said, calming down from my laughter.

"Yes it was!" Ash said, taking a breath. We got back to work when the same thunk hit me in the back of the head. I reached down to the floor and unraveled the page.

"Thanks a lot for that. No one is ever going to let me off the hook for that one. Just you wait, I'll get you back J."

"What's with the weird smiley face?" Ash asked, looking over my shoulder and the crumpled mess.

"I have no clue," I said, picking up my pencil, about to sketch in something.

"Isn't it weird how he only picks on you?" Ash said as I threw the paper back, making sure the teacher wasn't looking before I tossed it.

"Naahh I don't think it's weird. We've been at it like this since the 2nd grade," I said returning back to my class work.

"Hmf, maybe he likes you," she said, looking down at her paper.

"EW! Jonas so does NOT like me. Ash, that's gross!" I said, disgusted.

"You never know," Ash said, stifling her laughter.

BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!

The bell had rung. Freedom! I said bye to Ash and motioned for her to call me later. I practically had to swim through the sea of students to get to my locker. I twisted in my combination and swung the door open. I put my backpack on the ground and took out all my books and folders and placed them on the top shelf of my locker. I bent down to get the last of my stuff when my locker door slammed shut. I growled in fury, about to wallop whoever just shut the door. Nick Jonas was leaning on the neighboring lockers' doors.

"What do u want, Jonas?" I sighed, reopening my locker and depositing the last of my things.

"World peace, a million dollars, and a swimming pool full of chocolate pudding," he said smirking. I rolled my eyes and picked up my book bag. I started walking to the back doors of the school.

"Hey loser!" a voice called. Without looking I knew it was Jonas. I just shook my head and kept walking. A spitball hit me in the back of the head but I just ignored it. I heard his laughter as the door closed.

Ash and Courtney were waiting outside for me. Ash was texting away on her phone.

"Who is this chick texting now?" I asked.

"That new guy Matt," Courtney rolled her eyes.

Matthew Harkin was the new neighbor boy who lived down the street from me. He was tall, athletic, blonde, and very cute.

"Oh I see. He catches the bus with me and her in the morning," I said, remembering him from this morning.

"Betcha she was all googly eyed and drooling wasn't she?" Courtney joked.

"A little bit," I said. We started walking to the bus and chatting about Ash and her new obsession. I climbed on the bus and took a seat in the fourth seat back. Matt was already on the bus and asked Ash to sit with him. Courtney sat next to me and took out her iPod. She put one headphone in my ear and the other in hers and put on one of my favorite bands.

My bus stop was the first. Before getting off Ash touched my arm. "Remember, if anything happens, just call me and I'll come pick you up in a heartbeat, okay Josie?" she said sternly.

"Yes Ash, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright," I smiled and got off the bus. The walk home took only a few minutes. I dreaded opening the door to my house. I cringed as I walked in, hoping my father wasn't home.

"Josandra, is that you?" called a drunken voice, oh so familiar.

"Yes, It's me," I replied flatly.

"Stop being so worthless and get me another beer," he yelled. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Coors Light bottle of the fridge and handed it to him. "Good, now go take your useless self and go do your homework or whatever, I don't care," he said, shooing me away and turning on Spike TV.

I sighed and slumped my shoulders, walking away.

"What was that?" he barked.

"Nothing," I said, hurrying to my room.

"No, get back here. Front and center. You have something to say? Huh? DO YA?!" he screamed.

I sank down in fear. "No dad, I don't," I said, my voice shaking.

He raised his hand. "You better not. Now get out of my sight!" he yelled, leaving me alone. I ran into my room and locked the door. I grabbed a pillow off my bed and sat in the corner, hugging it tightly. Trying not to cry in times like this is a difficult task for me. A tear rolled down my cheek and sank into the fabric. I'd rather deal with Jonas everyday than deal with this mess at home.

Gosh that last part had me in tears lol Thanks for reading! The new chapter should be up anytime soon…just get all those sexy comments in okay?

**8 COMMENTS = CHAPTER 3!**


	4. Chapter 3

Woo! I'm glad to see you guys are really liking the story so far!

Makes me happy to know that my readers don't just skim the chapter lol

Well, heres the anticipated Chapter 3!

Enjoy!

I must have fallen asleep into my pillow and woke up to the vibration of my cell phone. I flipped it open to see a new text from Ash.

**To Josie:**

**Hey, is everything okay at your house?**

I clicked reply.

**To Ashmonster:**

**Yeah things are cool**

I lied. A few moments later a familiar jingle alerted me that she sent another message back.

**To Josie:**

**You're not lying are you?**

I sighed. Why could Ash see right through me?

**To Ashmonster:**

**No.**

Why do I bother to lie?

**To Josie:**

**I'm coming over.**

I sighed again. I got up and put the pillow back to its original spot and looked in the mirror. I had black lines down my cheeks which I quickly scrubbed off with a moist towelette.

The doorbell rang and I knew my dad wouldn't answer. I opened the door and Ash was standing there, holding a box of my favorite Dove chocolates.

"I know when you're lying, Josie," she smiled and handed me the box. Ash always knew the sort of thing to cheer me up.

We walked into my room and Ash squished herself into my purple fuzzy bean bag chair and I flopped onto the lavender shag carpet. I tossed the box in between us and pulled off the red ribbon.

"What did he do this time?" she asked, shoving a caramel one into her mouth.

"Nothing really…just words…" I replied, trying to avoid any further answers by chewing on a chocolate.

"Stick and stones, Josie. Just remember that."

"Ash, It's come to a point where my body is just glass bones and paper skin. Anything he says or does just rips right through me," tears welled up in my eyes. "He doesn't even say hello t me anymore. I'm not even a person to him! I'm 100% useless to him if it's not getting him a beer or handing him the TV remote!" I was hysterical. The tears rolled down my cheeks again. Ash climbed off the bean bag and sat next to me and hugged me tightly. I cried on her shoulder. She rubbed my back and told me everything was going to be okay. That we'll find a way to end all this, even if it kills us. She grabbed a box of tissues and smeared it all over my face. I started laughing and she did too.

"Come on, let's go on a bike ride," she said, getting p and smiling. I was exuberant, but for only a moment.

"But my dad…"

"Doesn't care remember?" she said, joking.

"Eh, true," I said. I sneaked across the house for my tennis shoes. Creeping pass my father was easy. He was sleeping, more like passed out, on the couch, snoring. I grabbed my green converse and ran for the back door and into the shed. I pulled out my green racing bike and wheeled it into the front yard. It must have been 7:30 or so because the sun was just at the horizon.

Ash and I rode till about 9:00, when she sun was gone and the stars were out. When I got back home, I realized the car was gone and my father was too. There was half a note on the counter top.

"Ghsn tm burt, bye," I read out loud. "Gone to bar." As usual.

I went into my room and got online. Courtney IMed me.

**SportyCourty: **hola chica J

**BAMitsJosie: **heyyy

**SportCourty: **whats upp, fool?

**BAMitsJosie: **nothing much. Ash was just over. We went 4 a bike ride

**SportyCourty: **fun fun :] So, did you see me and Matt today?

**BAMitsJosie:** yes duh. U were all ovr the poor kid!

**SportyCourty:** was not! =P anyways, he wants to hang out with me nxt weekend!

**BAMitsJosie: **coolio :]

**SportyCourty: **so what's your cute guy status?

**BAMitsJosie: **sorry chica, no boys today

**SportyCourty: **What about Jonas? ;]

**BAMitsJosie: **What about him?

**SportyCourty: **Methinks he likes u ;]

**BAMitsJosie: **EW. NO WAY!!! =O grosss…

**SportyCourty: **Whatever dude.

**SportCourty: **ughh sorry man, but I gotta go. Mom wants the computer. Ttyl?

**BAMitsJosie: **nah not 2nite. Going to bed soon.

**SportyCourty: **alrighty lovie, sleep tight MWAH!

**BAMitsJosie: **gosh u freak XD ily

I turned my computer off. Nick couldn't like me. We HATE each other.

But something in my head kept bothering me.

That curly hair. Those shiny brown here. The little freckles on his cheek.

_NO! There's no way I'm falling for Jonas! _I shuddered. I must not be drinking enough. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. I drank some and went to go wash my face.

Bed time came fast and I was soon under the covers, snoring away.

**GET UP, JOSIE! GET UP, JOSIE!**

SLAM!

I shot up in shock that I might have broken my stupid alarm clock.

_Oh well, I'm up now._

I did my morning routine. Mom was home, surprisingly. I thought she left early on Tuesdays. She was at the skillet in the kitchen. I said good morning and she plopped a few pancakes and bacon strips on my plate. She had a black eye.

"Mom, one day, I'm just going to hand it to him," I growled.

"No honey, it's okay. Really. It doesn't hurt that bad," she smiled. Fake.

"Mom, I know this hurts you. And it hurts me too. Why don't you just divorce the guy already?" I gobbled down a bacon strip.

"That would cost us a lot of money, sweetie. And you know I would in a heartbeat if it was just that cheap."

"This has nothing to do with money. Mom, not to sound conceited, but even if dad takes half our stuff, we still have a lot of money."

"Honey, you don't understand."

"Mom, I do understand. You're afraid of what he's going to do to you if you try to end this!" I spit out the truth.

"Oh honey, no. Its not like that…" she quivered.

"Yes it is mom. Its just that. And believe me, I'm scared too. But we have to end this."

My mother sighed. "Yes, we have to find a way."

"I better go now, Mom. I'll try to stay up tonight to see you," I grabbed my book bag.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You don't have to," she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll try my hardest though. Have a good day at work! Tell Fred I said hi!" I opened the door and closed it after mom had waved goodbye. Fred was her co-worker. He was absolute perfection for my mom. If only we could get rid of my father first.

Ash was at the bus stop first this morning. Matt was listening to his iPod. He waved hello when I got there and I acknowledged it with a nod and a smile. The bus came and we were off to school. I was pissed.

"Something wrong?" Ash asked, a look of worry on her face.

"Yeah," I grunted.

"Well, wanna tell me what happened?" she said, annoyed.

"Him."

"Well, I already know that. What did he do?"

"I saw mom this morning with a black eye," I grumbled. She gasped. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Ash stayed quiet for a while until she brought up last night's English homework.

"NOO!!! ASH! I didn't even know we had homework!" I freaked out majorly.

"Don't worry, you can just copy mine," she said, handing me her work.

"No, dude, I can't just copy!" I started feeling really bad, but really needy.

"It was just copying the poem off the page anyways. No biggie," she laughed. I breathed a sigh of relief. The bus pulled up to the school and I turned off my cell phone, recollecting the time the principal took it away for me having it out and checking the time. I try to wear watches now.

Courtney was sitting on the bench with her hands in her book bag.

"Courtney…you're not texting are you?" Ashley teased. We heard a click form inside her book bag and she pulled her hands out and rested them on top of her backpack.

"Nope, not at all," she giggled. Ash turned to me. "Matt," we said in unison. Courtney just blushed.

"I can't help it, guys! I just like him a whole lot!" Courtney squealed. Ash and I just rolled out eyes and laughed. Courtney got up from the bench and we headed over to my locker.

"Oooh! Look! It's Matt! Hi, Matt!" Courtney waved, Matt waving back. He beckoned her over and she gave us a face screaming "please please please!?"

"Go," I said, and she mouthed thank you and ran over to him. She gave him a hug and he put his arm around her.

"They really are cute together," I looked up at Ash and said.

"Yes, they are. But she's getting too caught up in him to realize that you and me are here," Ash sighed. We pushed open the stuck door to the front of the school.

"Ashley, could I see you for a moment?" a secretary form the main office poked her head out the door. She has graying hair and gold horn-rimmed glasses on her nose.

"Sure, one sec, Josie, kay?" she said. I pushed her off and she disappeared behind the doorway. I approached my locker and twisted in the same 3 digits I did everyday, to only have my locker door slammed shut again.

I was surely not happy at all. I had a lot of books and my book bag was heavy. I rolled my eyes in disgust, knowing who was leaning on the lockers nearby.

"Miss me?" cracked a voice.

Nicholas Jonas, yet again.

"What do you want, Jonas?"

"A thousand dollars, world peace, and a swimming pool full of chocolate pudding," he joked.

"You say that every time," I muttered, reopening my locker a second time.

"Maybe you're just hearing things, Vazquez, because you are far off your rocker," he laughed, tossing a crumpled piece of paper into my locker and walked off. I piled my books in so fast that I forgot the paper ball was in there. I didn't really think much of it. Atleast, not until later.

Oooh! Suspense! Gosh this was a pretty long chapter! Slightly depressing, I know. But you can deal with it for now haha. Anyways, thanks for reading! Tell people about my fan fictions! Let them know that if they really need it, I'll comment theirs as well. And if they don't have fanfics, then I can make them a sign or support them 3x, their choice.

**8 COMMENTS = CHAPTER 4!**


	5. Chapter 4

Took a while to finally get those 8 comments, but you guys got here haha

I'm very proud of you :]

Anyways, here's chapter 4!

Jonas insisted of poking my arm the whole way to class until I found a path towards the girls' restroom where he could pester me no more. While I was in there I took advantage of the huge mirror and fixed my eyeliner before passing was over.

I made sure Jonas wasn't about to follow me to class but I ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-oh hey, Matt," I said looking up.

"Hey yourself, Josie," he smiled. I started walking with him since we were headed the same way.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just looking around for Courtney," he said, digging through his pocket.

"What's that?" I said as he pulled out a shiny chain.

"It's a necklace I bought for Courtney. I saw it at the store yesterday and just had to buy it for her. It matches her perfect blue eyes," he said.

"Aww, Matt that's so sweet! She's gunna love it!" I said, gazing upon the blue stone shining in the light.

"I sure hope so, but hey, this is my classroom so I'll catch ya later?" he asked, grasping the handle of the door.

"Yeah, see ya," I walked away.

When I returned to my ever-so-boring History class, Ashley had taken the seat next to me. I looked up to see why she would be disobeying Mrs. Ludwig's strict rules to only see a slouching substitute in her place.

"Whatever made Ludwig run out yesterday must have been pretty bad," I said, sitting down and getting out the appropriate materials.

"Yeah, but of course she'll be in a pissy mood when she returns anyways, so we might as well enjoy this off streak while it lasts," Ashley laughed.

Jonas walked in and pulled tongues at me.

"I swear, that boy gets even more immature by the day," Ash said, rolling her eyes at Nick.

"Tell me about it," I rolled eyes too. Our sub propped her feet up on her desk and blew a bubble with her chewing gum.

"Alright students, I was told to give you these worksheets," she got up and started passing back the papers. It was a crossword puzzle of historic names and stuff.

"Hmm what's a 19 letter word for a travel way in the 1960's?" Ash asked.

"Underground Railroad?" I guessed.

"What's a 5 letter word for loser?" Nick came over and asked.

"Uhm…let me see. JONAS," Ash and I laughed and high fived. Nick fumed, I knew he was going to say "Josie" but I got him right back at his own plan.

The bell rang to leave school and I rushed to my locker. I had to get home early today. I had too much planned. I practically ran to my locker and twisted in the combination when SLAM! The door shut.

"UGH! JONAS! Today is not my day!" I knew who it was. His familiar laugh ringed in my ears.

"Not exactly what I was expecting, but Vazquez, it's never your day," he said, leaning on the locker.

"Look, I have a lot to do today and no time, so please, just leave me alone," I reopened my locker for my stuff again.

"Eh, fine, but I still want that swimming pool full of chocolate pudding," he said and shot a spitball at the back of my neck. "See ya 'round, loser!" he put an L to his forehead and walked away. As I was pulling my stuff out of my locker, Ashley came up.

"Hey girl, tomorrow night I'm having a party," she handed me an invitation.

"Dude you throw the best parties," I said opening the invitation. "The whole freshman class is invited?"

"Well, they we re but only a handful are coming," she said, putting the rest of the envelopes back in her book bag.

"I'd probably have to sneak out if I were to come," I asked.

"Blah, just tell you're mom you're spending the night at my house," she said.

"Okay, ill bring my night stuff over with me," I said, heading out the door to the bus.

"Anyways, I told Courtney I'd walk home with her because Matt has football practice," Ash said, turning to go the opposite way.

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll bring a movie over," she said.

"Bye!"

No one was home when I got home so I just got myself a bowl of Corn Pops and sat down in front of the TV. I started doing some of my homework when Jonas popped into my head.

_Why does he bother be the way he does? I know he doesn't like me, he never will but why do my friends keep saying he does? Those beautiful curls, those big brown eyes. Josie, snap out of it! This is Jonas we're talking about!_

I finished my mass of homework as the doorbell rang.

It was Ashley with her movie and microwave popcorn.

"Hey!" She said and let herself in and took off her shoes.

"What did you bring?" I said getting off the couch.

"Taladega Nights! Our fave!" she said waving around the movie case.

"Help me Tom Cruise! Use you're voodoo magic!" I exclaimed and we died laughing.

We walked into the kictchen and she popped the popcorn into the microwave.

"You want Sprite or Coke?" I said, opening the fridge.

"Sprite, please," she said, getting a bowl out for the popcorn. I poured our drinks and put them on the table next to the couch. Ash came over a few seconds later with a huge bowl of popcorn.

I reached for the remote to skip through the previews but Ash stole the remote before I couldn't get to it.

"Come on, Ash. Don't you know how weird it is to love watching previews?" I scoffed.

"So? They are INTERESTING!" she fought back.

"Uhm, no, they're not," I said, trying not to laugh.

"Pshh, whatev," she laughed.

I reached into my pocket for some gum when I pulled out the invitation to her party.

"So, who's going to this party of yours anyways?" I asked.

"Well, let's see…You, Courtney, Matt, Sasha, Ashton, Jeremy, and Nick," she answered.

"Gosh, why did you let Ashton come to your party?" I asked.

"Mom said I can't leave the twin brother out," she laughed.

"Wait, Nick? Nick who?" I pondered.

"Oh, Josie please don't kill me!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU INVITED **JONAS** TO YOUR PARTY!?"

Haha wow this was a tough chapter to write.

Chapter 5 seems like it's gunna be fun.

Anyways, thanks for reading :]

&& remember!

**8 COMMENTS=CHAPTER 5!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Good job on making it to Chapter 5! It didn't take you that long to get 8 comments =P Anyways, I've been DYING to write this chapter, so I hope you like it!

"I'm sorry Josie, but I HAD to," Ash complained.

"You HAD to?" I said disbelieving.

"Yeah, mom wouldn't let me throw a party this year unless I invited everyone," she said, a pained look on her face.

"Ugh, you're mom drives me insane sometimes, Ash," I said, laughing a bit.

_A party. With Nicholas Jonas. Not too much fun._

"Anyways, let's get to watching this movie!" I said as I watched the last preview end.

"Nooo! Josie! I didn't get to see any of the previews!" Ash fake cried.

"Good," I smirked and clicked play movie.

The movie ran by pretty quickly, as I've seen it more than two dozen times. We laughed ourselves to tears on some parts and after a while it had ended.

"Gosh, that movie cracks me up every time," Ash said while wiping the last giggle drawn tear from her eye.

"Haha I know I know, just gotta love it," I laughed.

"Oh dude, it's 10:30, I gotta head off now," Ash said, walking to the door.

"Aww, time just flew by. I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I opened up the door for her to leave.

"Call me if you're dad comes home," she said and I shut the door after waving goodbye.

I was tired so I headed off to bed. I turned off the light and got under the covers and stared at the ceiling. In my mind I traced the curls and swerves of the design in the ceiling.

_Just like those curly brown locks._

Oh no, not these thoughts again. Get ahold of yourself, Josie. That's just way too weird.

School buzzed by as usual. Jonas bothering me in the morning, the afternoon, and before school let out. I seemed to out of it today. After all, it was Friday. And, it was also Ash's big party!

Around 5:00 I started getting ready. Something jerked me inside and told me to dress nice. I decided to go with a long red and white horizontal striped tee that went down to mid thigh and light faded jeans. I accented the top with a chunky white beaded necklace and earrings to match. I put a ruby red headband across my straightened golden hair and forced my bangs to side sweep. A slew of white bangles covered most of my wrists and red ballet flat shoes completed the outfit. I was in the middle of doing my makeup when I heard a crash in the kitchen.

I had a feeling I knew exactly what happened. I cracked my door a bit and peered out. My father had just broken yet another glass on the floor.

"Josandra! Get your ass out here right now!" he bellowed. Great timing.

"You take this here broom and sweep up this mess. And I don't wanna hear a damned word until its back to normal. Now get me a flipping beer and leave me the hell alone.

_Such profanity._ I sniffed and got down on the floor to clean up his mess.

"You say something, punk?" he screamed. I shook my head side to side, not wanting to anger his with my speech.

"You lying worthless piece of crap," he stormed over. I backed away.

"Don't you back off from me," he yelled. He leaned over and smacked me across the face. I could smell the alcohol in his breath. My cheek stung, but only for a minute. I didn't flinch at all. "Doesn't look like it hurt. I'm guessing you didn't get the message the first time," he laughed menacingly. The rage in his eyes made me fear him. He hit me again, only this time harder. I cried in pain.

"That'll teach you not to bother with me," he laughed. "AND GET ME ANOTHER BEER!" he screamed and left the room. I felt helpless laying on the kitchen floor. I tried not to cry for the sole purpose of not wanting to mess up my eye makeup. I picked myself up and brushed myself off. I opened the fridge and reached for a beer. Dare I take it? Even I questioned it. And then, and idea hit me. I ran back to my room and finished my makeup. I added blush to my cheeks so the redness of the slap wouldn't be so obvious. I grabbed my overnight bag and filled it with my needs and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a lowly can of Budweiser and tossed it at the couch. It angered him. I know it. I ran out of that house as fast as my legs could possibly take me. A roar of rage was heard from my house and I sped out the driveway. I was too far for him to get me now. Even walking across the hallway was tough for him when he was this drunk.

I got to Ash's in a flash.

"Josie, where have you been?" Ash asked, opening the door and letting me in. I could hear music playing from the basement.

"I had to run for it," I panted.

"Did you're father-?"

"Yes."

"Did he hit you?" she said angrily.

All I could do was nod before I thought I'd break down. She hugged me tightly. "You can stay here for the night," she said, stroking my hair. I lifted up my over night bag.

"Already planned to," I managed to smile.

"Well, let's get your mind off this and have some fun, shall we?" she smiled and we headed down stairs.

There was a stereo system set up and snacks lined the two tables. Decorations were all hung and everyone looked like they were having fun.

"Who wants to smack the piñata now that Josie's here?" Ash announced. I winced at the word "smack" but decided that this could be a good way to get all my anger out. I saw Jonas at the snack table and turn around with half a dozen cheetos sticking out of his mouth as he walked over to play.

"Hey Vazquez," he said, taking a cheeto out of his mouth. "Want one?"

"Ew, Jonas you're so gross!" I said, walking away. He laughed and lined up for the piñata. Ashton went first after squabbling to beat up the candy filled animal first. We blind folded him and he swung at it and missed. Then he hit it and a few pieces of candy dropped out. Jonas was first to get them and stick it in his baggy. I was next. The blindfold was over my eyes and I took a whack at it. BAM! It hit it. It felt nice. I hit it again, letting my anger out. I ended up beating the piñata up so bad that all the candy fell out. Everyone rushed for the candy as I lifted off the bandana off of my face.

"That felt good," I smiled at Ash.

"I bet it did," she laughed. We got some candy and then it was time for another game.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Courtney cheered, hugging onto Matt's arm. He looked down and smiled at her.

I nudged Ash. "You never said anything about this!" I whispered as we all got into a circle.

"Last minute planning," she winked and put a hat full of names into the center of the circle. Jeremy picked first. "Sasha?" he said. Sasha, a black haired, fashionable Spanish girl got up from her spot. I know her from my English class, we're pretty good friends. She grabbed hands with Jeremy and closed the door.

"I wonder what they're doing in there," Ashton cracked up.

"God knows what," I said. "That's why I hate games like this."

We waited a few more minutes and before time was up, they came out.

"Knew you'd come out of the closet sometime, buddy," Ashton laughed while high fiving his friend.

"God Ashton, you're such a freak," Jeremy said, sitting down next to Sasha, who seemed slightly disappointed.

"Josie, you're next," Ash nudged my arm. I sighed and picked a name from the hat.

"WHAT!? NO WAY!" I exclaimed.

"Well, who'd you get?" Courtney asked.

"Jonas…" I said, a sickly feeling in my stomach. I looked over at Nick who was slightly blushing.

He got up and said "Let's just get this over with," and opened the door for me. I got up and signed and mouthed "I'm going to kill you" to Ash. She just laughed and waved goodbye.

When we got into the closet I turned the light on.

"Don't even think about turning that light off," I sternly said to him.

"Oh baby, you know you want it," he said sexily and turned the light off and laughed.

"Oh hell no," I turned the light back on and tried to open the door. "Oh man, they locked it. I'm so gunna kill them when I get out of here," I said outloud. Nick just laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. I don't wanna be in here either," he said and folded his arms.

"So I guess we just stand in here until they decide to let us out," I said and slumped down the wall and onto the floor. He joined me. I sighed. A minute had passed.

"Well, what's this game all about?" Nick asked me.

"To get in a closet with someone and just make out with them and stuff," I said, staring at the door, hoping time would go faster.

"Well, might as make the game worthwhile?" he suggested.

"What are you thinking, Jonas?!" I said, getting up.

"Well, only if you wanted to…" he looked at his shoes. "I mean, they're gunna ask us what we did and if we didn't do anything then they're gunna send us back in here," he said.

"True…" I trailed off.

"So…?" he got on his feet. I winced, "I guess so…"

He leaned in a bit and I did too. I saw him close those big brown eyes and as his top eyelashes touched the bottom, our lips met.

It was like a feeling I cant describe. Those soft, unique shaped lips touched mine and a sensation filled my bones. And I pulled away.

"What did you pull away for?" he asked.

"I don't know…it just felt weird…" I said.

He smiled. "That's okay, you didn't have to-" but before he could say another word, something inside me leaped and I kissed him, like I never thought I ever would. He smiled under the kiss and kissed me back. I ran my fingers through his curly brown locks and twisted one with my finger. Mocking me, he did the same, lightly pulling on my golden strands. I opened my eyes for just a second and his were closed. I closed mine again and slowly pulled away with one last peck on his lips.

He breathed in quickly. "Wow…" he said surprised.

"I know," I said, kind of shocked at what had just went on.

"Ew," he said and laughed.

"Oh shut up!" I said and punched him in the arm. He punched me back, but only lightly. So I punched him harder. The door opened as I took a swing.

"Woah, Josie, this game is not meant for beating up the other person," she laughed.

We sat back down in the same spots and acted as if nothing had happened.

The game carried on and Ash kept asking me what happened. "So…did you guys kiss?" she begged me to tell her.

"Ew no, why would I ever kiss Jonas? Are you out of you're mind? Cuz I have a right mind that's telling me to dump that bowl of punch on you," I laughed.

The party went on with no discussion of the previous game and soon it was time for everyone to go. Before Nick left, he shoved a small crumpled piece of paper into my hand. Ash took a glace at him. He pulled the cheek skin form under his eye down and stuck his tongue out. "Later, loser," he laughed and left.

"Thought he'd never leave," I said, sitting down in in a beanbag chair.

"Tell me about it," I rolled me eyes. Ash turned her back for a minute to clean up the mess on the tables and I unfolded it and it read "Don't tell anyone." I wouldn't dare.

Gosh it feels like a sin to say that was fin to write XD Cindy, please don't kill me! Me, Dani, am proud to say that my heart belong to Joe Jonas, not Nick XD

Sorry about the profanity there in the beginning. Had to make it sound real. Woo!

That ending just gave me a good idea for future chapters! LOL! Wanna find out what I'm thinking? Then…

**8 COMMENTS=CHAPTER 6! ****=O** Aw snap! lol


	7. Chapter 6

Oooooh guys, ur loving this arnt ya? You're comment build up to 8 faster than I thought they could! Should I raise the quota to 10? Hmmm…not sure. I still need more readers, care to help me out? If I get 15 comments on this quickly, I'll try and post new chapters faster and possibly a sneak peak of my next fanfic? It's all up to you guys!

Anyways, enjoy chapter 6!

Ash turned around and I quickly folded up the note and shoved it into my pocket.

"Hmm? What was that?" Ash came over, sat down, and said curiously.

"Oh nothing. Uhm…Matt got a new screen name and gave it to me," I lied.

"Oh, Matt," Ash scoffed and folded her arms.

"What's wrong with Matt?" I asked.

"Courtney has been in loo-loo land ever since she met that guy. Do you know how close me and her were? Now I feel like I don't even know her at all, ya know? She never spends time with us cause she's always with him. I'm surprised she even came to this party," she said pissed. I could see tears forming in her eyes but she wouldn't ever cry in front of me.

"Have you talked to her about it?" I said.

"Well…no, I haven't really had time to talk to her since she's been so caught up," she trailed off.

"I think you should like call her or something and talk to her about it. Maybe she doesn't even realize she's doing it, ya know?"

"Yeah, I'll call her tomorrow," she smiled. "Thanks, dude."

We finished cleaning up and played some games before heading off to sleep.

I felt so safe at Ash's place. I didn't have to be afraid of my father yelling at me or anything like that. I wished I didn't have to go home the next day.

When I got home, I was surprised to see mom sitting at my computer desk.

"Mom? You're home?" I asked, curiously.

I dropped my over night bag on the floor and took a chair over and sat next to her.

"Yup, I asked for the day off," she sighed. "Because I need to talk to you."

"You need to talk to me? About what?" I asked.

This moment felt weird. Mom and I barely ever talked. No one in the family really talked at all. It was either a hello/goodbye in the morning, or a rampaged screaming match in the afternoon.

"It's about your father…" she trailed off.

I rolled my eyes to myself. Everything is about my father. And mom never has enough guts to end anything that's happens in this house, especially with her two consecutive jobs.

"Well, Ash's mom called me after you left her house. I'm guessing Ashley was concerned for you or whatever but she called me and told me what your father did last night. And now I've decided I need to end it all. I'm no longer afraid for me, but now for you. He's gone way to far. It's over between the two of us," she said and inhaled sharply. That had to be a mouthful for mom.

I didn't believe it at first.

"You're ending it with dad?" I said unbelieving.

She closed her eyes and breathed in. "Yes."

I thought she was going to cry.

"After those year that him and I loved each other, I never thought he'd turn into the monster he's become. To not only hurt me, but his own flesh and blood? I won't stand for this anymore. It's done," she said, tears flowing down her cheeks. Seeing mom cry had to be my biggest weakness. One of the most strongest people in my life is my mother, because of the fact she could hold her own and deal with all my father's crap. And now, to see her almost fall apart at my feet was terrible. Tears welled in my eyes and fell. I got out of the chair and searched for the box of Kleenex. I pulled on out and handed it to mom. She took it with a nod of thanks and wiped her eyes.

"Mom, I'm proud of you," I choked out. She smiled. "I love you."

Mom's eyes looked like they were gunna spill over again, but she held them in and got up. She kissed my forehead and said, "Sweetie, I love you too."

She headed out of my room and into the kitchen.

I was somewhat relieved that mom had overcome her fear of the man she once loved, but it broke my heart in two. When I was a child, dad did care for me. He helped me walk, ride a bike, and I'm pretty sure he even changed my diapers. But I don't know what happened. How did he turn out this way? Bringing harm to the ones he loves? Or just the ones he loved.

I gotta call Ash.

I'm sure I spend too much time with that girl that it's probably unhealthy. But I just have to tell someone. I picked up the phone and dialed as fast as my fingers would let me.

"Hello?" the other line spoke.

"Ashton, give Ashley the phone," I growled.

"Fine, fine, your majesty," he grumbled and gave the phone to Ash.

"Ow, you freak! Don't throw the phone!" I heard ash yell. I just laughed until she returned the greeting. "Hey Josie! What's crackin', foo?"

"Great news!" I blurted out.

"Oooh! What's going on?" she asked eagerly.

"Mom's decided that she's done with dad," I spoke.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really," I returned.

I sighed in almost relief. The end of my misery was so so close.

School was better on Monday. Nick didn't slam my locker door shut like he usually did. And he didn't try to stick his foot out in front of me and trip me in the hallway. Something was up.

Courtney ran up to me in the hallway.

"Hey girlie!" she said.

"Hey, oh, Matt's not with you," I said, looking around for his blonde self.

"Oh, yeah he's not," she said, trailing off.

"Something happen between you guys?" I asked.

"Well, no, not really. You see, Ash called last night and was talking to me about well, me and him, and I didn't really know she felt like me and her were drifting apart. So I decided that me and Matt should like spend a little time away from each other," she said.

"Oh, I see. So did you like break up with him or what?" I pondered.

"No, no, no we're still together. But we needed some space," she smiled. Around her neck was the blue stoned necklace Matt gave her. They really were a perfect match.

Jonas walked past me from the other side of the crowded hallway. He shoulder brushed pass mine and I stopped him. "Hey, I need to see the history homework from Friday," I said and then he headed off again.

Courtney said he goodbyes and head off to her class.

Nick met me outside of Mrs. Ludwig's classroom.

"Hey, mind if I borrow the work real fast?" I asked.

"Who said I'm gunna let you have it?" he said.

"Well, I just thought-"

"Just because we shared one little something or other doesn't mean a thing," he said. His words pieced through me. I felt completely empty for a second and just gave him an angry "then don't worry about it" and stormed into class.

Why? Why do his words stab me so hard in the heart? Why? I don't like him! So why does it bother me?

And then it hit me.

I am crushing on Jonas. I really am. The boy I've hated for years on end has stolen my heart. And seriously, I want it back ASAP.


	8. Chapter 7

Come on guys! You didn't reach 14 comments! Would it help if I lowered it to 12 for the sneak peek of my Kevin fanfic? You know you want to!

Anyways, here's chapter 7 after 9 comments from my wonderful readers 3 lol

I walked home, shattered. I didn't wanna catch the bus home. Walking let me take my mind off things. My heart belonged to Jonas, and there was no way I could ever get it back without him knowing.

iI mean, it's not like I can just walk up to him and go "Hey, can I have my heart back? Thanks!"/i What am I going to do?

I fixed one problem, and started another…

"Don't tell anyone." This must be why. He doesn't want the world to know we shared one beautiful amazing moment. Is he embarrassed? Is he worried what people would say? I know I would be…

When I got home, Ash called. I didn't want to answer, but I could never blow Ash off. I picked up the phone and sniffled in an audible "Hello?"

"Hey, Josie, can I come over?" she said.

"Yeah, sure," I raised my eye brows in surprise.

"Okay, I'll be over in a sec," she said and hung up.

Must be something important. Ash never calls just to come over. Something is always to be discussed.

I flopped onto my bed and opened up Eclipse, a book my friend let me borrow. But I closed the book and put it back down, jealous of the beautiful relationship Bella and Edward could hold, even though it was near impossible to be together. I looked through the pile of books on my shelf.

I peered upon my favorite, Romeo and Juliet.

iWhy can't we hold a relationship like that? Nick and I are on opposite ends of a feud created by our own selves. We don't need "unnecessary deaths" to end this fight. I'm willing to give up, but I think I already have./i

I sighed and closed my eyes, but the sound of the doorbell ringing had me sitting up and bellowing "It's open!"

Ash journeyed into my room with a crumpled piece of paper in her hands.

"Look what I found!" she said excitedly.

I tilted my head sideways at the paper. "What's that?"

"Well," she started, "I was walking home from school today and I saw Jonas sitting on a bench in the park. And of course I'd never see him somewhere peaceful and quiet so I had to see what was up. Apparently, he had a guitar with him and was like writing a song or something. So I hid in the bushes to listen, but I guess I made too much noise and whatever he was writing, he crumpled up and threw in the trash and left. Well, after he was gone, I took out the piece of paper and read it," she handed me the crumpled mass. "It seems pretty suspicious."

I tried to flatted out the paper on my thigh and read:

"I wrote this lyric for you, all by myself What makes you think I need you, or anybody else? But when you see me walking, just staring at my feet, Cause I'm not all about you, I'm already complete. I hope this doesn't make you cry, But I don't wanna make you mine, I told you for the millionth time, That I don't need you in my life. But you can see through me And how you get to me, You know I'm just a fraud, I'm just afraid I feel the same, But don't tell anyone Don't tell anyone I wake up thinking of you, and that weirds me out. I try not to call you, but I can't do without. Hearing your voice tell me, that I am on your mind, It wouldn't work to rush this, I'll come around in time. I hope that you can understand, But now I don't know where I stand, I'd rather hide behind these walls, Pretending I don't care at all But you can see through me And how you get to me, You know I'm just a fraud, I'm just afraid I feel the same, But don't tell anyone Don't tell anyone Life keeps going on, The world keeps spinning round Can't we stop going in circles? Am I afraid of what they'll say? What you confuse to see-- you and me But you can see through meAnd how you get to me, You know I'm just a fraud, I'm just afraid I feel the same, But don't tell anyone Don't tell anyone But you can see through me And how you get to me, You know I'm just a fraud, I'm just afraid I feel the same, But don't tell anyone Don't tell anyone"

I put the paper down and closed my eyes.

Was this some sort of a sign? I had to know.

"Well, what do you think of it?" Ash asked.

"Don't tell anyone?" I asked.

"Not a soul."

I told her what happened the night of her party, every last detail.

"And then he handed me a note with 'Don't tell anyone' scribbled on it," I finished.

"Hmmm, that's weird. Want me to ask him?" Ash said.

"No, that would be too weird if he found out what happened. Let's just see what happens," I smiled.

"Ooooh so you DO like him!" she exclaimed.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"Ugh, Ash, 'You can see through me'," I laughed.

"Haha, yes, that's true," she smiled.

Okay guys, sorry the chapter is so short. It's just I have a lot planned for the next chapter. So here's the dealio. You get me atleast 12 comments before May 5th, and I give you my next Kevin fanfic preview? Sound like a deal? Then comment away!


	9. Chapter 8

Okay yeah it's been awhile, but that's because I was getting pissed off that none of u guys were commenting my fanfic and im only really on here for my fanfic. Seriously, guys. Get with it!

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Thoughts rushed through my head like a flood. Does Jonas really like me? And Ash knows…but that song! My mind raced until it slowed down and slept.

The next morning I decided to pay a visit to this park. The infamous park where Ash had found Nick's song. It was such a peaceful place to be at. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and started listening to some music when I drifted off.

I dreamt of a fairytale land. Not something out of a Disney movie, but something else. The whole land was green, a little too much green, and the scent of the place was like oncoming rain. The sky was a haze and no sun peaked through. I noticed I was barefoot and in rag clothing, I felt disgusted. I pushed through branches and found a beautiful curly brunette boy and I reached out to touch him, but he was like a ghost. Completely untangible. My character fell to her knees and wept.

Then the scenery changed to a dark stormy night. A blurry figure approached and hit my character hard. Though I could feel no pain, it was like I could. The smash of the broken bottles filled my ears as the raged screams of my father hit me hard. I crawled away to a safe haven, where clouds were pink and the flowers were yellow. I was in elaborate clothes, sitting with my sweet prince. I pushed his curls out of the way and leaned in for a kiss when-

"WAKE UP, JOSIE!!! You've been here for hours!" Ash called.

I sat up form the bench and rubbed my head.

"Ow, was I really out for THAT long?" I mumbled through the aching pain in my skull.

"Yeah, it's starting to get dark. You're mom called me and told me to come over, but you weren't there. I'm guessing she got home early," Ash said, helping me up.

"Oh?" I questioned when I was up on my feet. We hurried off back to my house and found mom hung over the stove, cooking dinner. I mean, there's always a first time.

"What's up, mom? You're home early, how come?" I had so many questions.

"Well, honey, I took today off to visit the divorce attorney. It's over. Everything is going to be fine," she said with a smile. The first smile in a long time.

I flung into her arms and sobbed on her shoulder. "You finally did it mom! I'm so happy!" I let go of her and she had tear filled eyes too. Even Ash broke into water works. Finally, something good was happening to this family. Mom got back to the meal she was cooking and fed me and Ashley.

One problem down, one more to go.

Nick was absent from school all next week. I knew I shouldn't be worried, but I was. The slamming of the locker and the laughter down the halls were just a faint memory right now. And well, to say the least, I missed him. A lot.

Maybe I liked this kid a little too much.

But the day he came back my heart leapt.

To walk into History was a dream, but to walk out was a nightmare.

"Pfft, to like you would make my life a bore." "Why do you sit so close to me? No one wants you around them anyways."

His words pierced through me like the last time. But these words have a happy ending, even though I still don't let them bother me.

For today was the best day of my life.

I went to my locker at the end of the day sulking. I was about to take my homework binder out when the locker door slammed shut. And I smiled.

I turned around to see a big, white grin hiding behind curly locks.

I inhaled and smiled. "Jonas…" I rolled my eyes. He chuckled, "Vazquez…"

I stifled my laughter as I twisted my combination again and opened the locker. I noticed that crumpled piece of paper Nick threw in there a while back. And just to piss him off, I decided to uncrumple it and think of a quick comeback to whatever insult was scribbled there.

But before I could read it, his lips were on mine. He let go for a brief moment so I could gasp for some oxygen. And I kissed him back. His lips traveled from lips to my neck. Overwhelmed with this crazy sensation I ran my fingers through his hair and then forced him back to my mouth. He planted one last peck on my lips and freed us. He breathed in and laughed; I just looked down and smiled to myself.

"That was almost better than that game," he said.

I cut him short. "So, who dared you this time?" I said, snapping out fo my little fantasy world and back into reality.

"You'll find out when you read that," he said, pointing to the paper ball in my hand. I looked at him puzzled and unfolded the paper.

_**I like you, too.**_


End file.
